The present disclosure relates to optical lens systems, and more particularly to near infrared optical imaging lens systems having three lens elements and four lens elements for cameras incorporated in mobile electronic devices.
Mobile electronic devices with built-in digital cameras are becoming increasingly popular. Along with trends of downsizing in digital cameras and cell phones and recent technological advances in charge coupled devices (CCD) and CMOS imaging sensors, optical lens systems also need to reduce their size. However, the size reduction of the optical imaging lens systems also has to take into account optical performance requirements.
Wavelengths longer than 700 nm are not directly perceived by human eyes. These wavelengths have the characteristics of anti jamming capability, low cost, low power consumption, and undetectability to a human eye. They are often used in remote control devices, infrared detection systems, and the like. In recent years, interactive electronic devices have been developed using infrared (IR) detectors or near infrared (NIR) detectors to detect a user movement for achieving user interactions.
The present invention relates to NIR imaging lens systems having three lens elements and four lens elements.